Global warming is the rise in the average temperature of Earth's atmosphere and oceans since the late 19th century that it is primarily caused by increasing concentrations of greenhouse gases produced by human activities such as the burning of fossil fuels and deforestation. Recently, warming of the climate system is unequivocal and has become perhaps the most complicated issue facing world leaders. Thus, there are more and more clean energy projects being proposed and developed, and among which, solar cells for converts light energy into electrical energy are most promising since the photovoltaic process will not releases any CO2, SO2, or NO2 gases which don't contribute to global warming. Moreover, Building-integrated photovoltaics (BIPV), which are photovoltaic materials used to replace conventional building materials in parts of the building envelope such as the roof, skylights, or facades, are increasingly being incorporated into the construction of new buildings. The use of BIPV had increased by 48.7% from 181.6 MW at Year 2009 to 270.1 MW at Year 2010, and at Year 2011, it had increased by 60% to 433 MW. In addition, the BIPV market is expended to grow continuously to 1867.5 MW at Year 2015, which is more than 10 times the amount of BIPV used at Year 2009. According to EPIA, at Year 2020, the total production of solar energy can reach 139 billion Euros. Nevertheless, since both solar power industry and semiconductor industry need to use a lot of silicon material, the shortage of silicon material is inevitable and expected. Consequently, thin film solar cells which can be formed in a thickness less than several nanometers are expected to become the star-product in solar power industry. In recent years, there are many means of plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) being developed to be used for manufacturing large area thin film silicon solar cells. Generally, a common thin film cell is a three-layered P-I-N structure that is composed of a layer of intrinsic semiconductor sandwiched between a layer of hole-based silicon semiconductor, such as a p-type Si, and a layer of electron-based silicon semiconductor, such as a n-type Si, whereas such three-layered thin film solar cells are formed by a PECVD means. Moreover, it is noted that microcrystalline silicon has been recognized as useful thin-film semiconductor for solar cells since the efficiency of such thin film solar cell can be greatly enhanced thereby.